


I Don’t Even Know His Last Name

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Even Know His Last Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Ni siquiera conozco su apellido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402895) by [Aselie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie)



Sam wakes up and groans. His head is throbbing badly enough that it has to be a hangover or a hex. It says something about his life that it isn’t likely to be a hangover.

He cracks open an eye and whimpers as a sunbeam-shaped knife stabs it.

He takes stock of his surroundings. The bed he’s lying on is much softer than it ought to be, and there’s no smell of mold or dust. He rolls over, cautiously in case the top of his head comes off.

He isn’t alone in the bed.

“Wh– Gabriel?”

The archangel smirks at him. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Have you ever had a hangover?” Sam demands. “Because mocking someone with one is not a good idea.”

“You just can’t handle your liquor,” Gabriel scoffs, and snaps his fingers together with a sound like a gunshot.

Sam whimpers, but the pain is gone, and his head is clearing. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“Where are we?” Sam demands.

“You don’t remember?” And Gabriel definitely sounds amused.

“No.”

“We’re in Vegas. The honeymoon suite, to be precise.”

 _What? No!_ He sits up in alarm. The gold ring on his left hand catches the light and Sam stares at it in horror, then his horror deepens as he realizes it’s the only thing he’s wearing.

He shoots a glance at Gabriel, who lies back in the bed, posing. He’s just as naked.

“Gabriel,” Sam says quietly, to keep the hysteria from bursting out. “What happened last night?” Because he’s remembering things, things that can’t possibly have happened.

Gabriel had shown up and announced that he was taking Sam to Vegas. Dean, for some reason, hadn’t objected, just said, “Have him home by ten.”

They’d checked into the Bellagio, and gone down to the bar. Sam hadn’t wanted to drink, but Gabriel had persuaded him somehow.

It was all a blur after that, but he remembered having the brilliant idea that, since they were in Vegas, they should get married.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Gabriel said, smirking.

“Wh’not?” Sam demanded. “We’re here, and s’what people do in Vegas, innit? Pract’c’lly the city’s pas– past– hobby.”

“Alright, fine. But this was your idea, remember that!”

And then there’d been someone dressed like Elvis, and they’d changed their room to the honeymoon suite and then…God, then there’d been sex.

“So,” Gabriel smirked. “It’s our wedding night, we’re in the honeymoon suite, whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

“P’ple usu’lly have sex, don’ they?” Sam had slurred.

“Hm, fair point.”

Yes, there had definitely been sex, lots of really enthusiastic sex, and Sam wants to blame Gabriel for it, wants to feel used, but it _had_ been his idea, even if he’d been drunk, and the sex had been…well, pretty awesome, if he was honest.

He buries his head under the pillow. “Kill me now!”

“No, I don’t think so. Dean will be wondering where you are.”

At the reminder of his brother, Sam groans. Why is his life one disaster after another?


End file.
